Our Destiny is in the Stars
by Kisa Kisa Yum Yum
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot of Team 7 as they stare up at the stars and find themselves thinking too hard. No real pairings, just Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Cute and sweet....makes you think.


**Typed this up in, like, twenty minutes and thought it was cute, so I'll post it here on fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No owny Naruto.**

They were lying on their backs, staring up at the night sky. Up on that hill, away from all the lights of town, they could clearly see the stars. There were millions of them; bright, large stars, dim, small stars, just so, so many.

"Look Sasuke-kun, those stars are so pretty!" Sakura cried out, tugging on her crush's arm.

Naruto scowled over at them. "Sasuke-teme doesn't care about the stars, Sakura-chan, but I do! You should point them out to me!" he yelled.

"Shut up, Dobe. Shut up, Sakura. You're both annoying," the cool Uchiha said, snatching his arm away from her grasp.

Sakura wanted to pout, but didn't want to ruin the moment. So instead, she just stared up at the stars, trying to trace symbols in them. But all she saw were stars. Where was her wild imagination tonight, when she needed it? Where had it gone so suddenly?

"You know, staring up at the stars like this makes me feel...so...small," Sakura finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched for what seemed like eternity.

"Small?" Naruto glanced over at her. "What do you mean, small?"

"Like...like I'm so insignificant. If I died today, people would mourn me; maybe not many, but my parents, definitely. But eventually, I'll fade. I'll be a distant memory, one they only visit from time to time, like on holidays, or special occasions. Then, I'll cease to be remembered, because no one will remember me years and years from now. The world will keep going on and on, like those stars, until they burn out."

Silence followed her words, then Sasuke rolled over to face her. "Where did all this psychological stuff come from?"

She shrugged. "It's not 'psychological stuff', Sasuke-kun--it's how I feel when I look up at the stars. Like, how do YOU feel, looking at the stars?"

He contemplated this for a moment, then replied, "I feel weak and foolish--who am I to stand near the stars? Who am I, really?"

"Exactly!" Sakura sat up and nodded furociously. "Things like that--like you're not worthy!"

"It's very...daunting." Sasuke admitted, though grudgingly.

"We can't change it," she replied with a shrug. "It's destiny--to be compared to such great things as stars, when, really, there is no comparison. In fact, we're even less--"

"STOP IT!"

They both turned to see Naruto, standing with his hands on his hips, an angry scowl on his face. "How can you guys say stuff like that?! Sakura, if you died today, EVERYONE would miss you! Me, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee--especially Lee--and all of Konoha! Konoha remembers those who die for her!"

"Since when did Konoha become a 'her'?" Sasuke butted in, but Naruto ignored him and kept on.

"So don't say that not many people would mourn you! Team 7 would think about you every single damn day--even Sasuke-teme! Because we're not just a squad--we're a family! We would always keep your memory alive, telling our children about you, and then they would tell their children about you--you'd never fade!"

Sakura smiled. "Arigato, Naruto...That's very sweet."

The blonde turned to Sasuke. "And you--Who are you calling weak and foolish?! Don't forget, you have to get stronger! And it's a mental thing--not just physical! So shape up, and keep moving on--one day, who knows, you might even be somewhat normal, ya anti-social bastard!"

His left eye twitching, Sasuke said, "Arigato, Naruto, that makes me feel sooooooooooo much better."

"So come on! Let's just watch the damn stars and think happy thoughts!" Then, without further ado, Naruto plopped his butt back on the ground and gazed up determinedly at the sky.

Sasuke and Sakura followed suit. They had not been that way for even five minutes when Naruto stood and said, "Never mind, it's impossible to think positive after all your negative comments. Anyone wanna go to Ichiraku's?"

Sakura stood and stretched. "Sure...if you're paying."

"What?! But-but I inspired you guys and stuff! You can't make me pay!" the blonde shouted as Sasuke too stood, and they began to walk back towards town.

"Dobe, you really need to work on your persuasive skills," Sasuke told the blonde in a bored tone.

Naruto sniffed. "Whatever, I'll pay. Just promise me that, the next time we go star-gazing, you two won't go all sad on me and stuff!"

Sakura laughed and grabbed his hand. With the other, she grabbed Sasuke's, and before he could protest, dragged them both forward. "Come on, guys, let's hurry up!"

And, for once, Sasuke just went along with it and let her drag him, even daring to crack a smile when Naruto ended up face-down in the dirt.

If they could just stay like that forever, watching the stars, or even just being close to each other...real, true friends. That's all they needed.

**Aw, this makes me cry!**


End file.
